


Whatever You Need From Me

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age play caregiver Victor Nikiforov, Ageplay, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Caregiver/little, Comfort Food, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Teasing, bratty yuuri, ddlb, future tags will be added, non verbal Yuuri, nsfw in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Daddy,” whimpered Yuuri, clutching at Victor’s chest. “Please, I-”“Shh, it’s ok baby boy,” said Victor soothingly, rubbing at his back. “Daddy’s got you, it’s ok.”“M’sorry,” sobbed Yuuri, hiding his face in Victor’s shirt.“You have nothing to be sorry for. I told you to take whatever you need from me, whenever you need it, right? I’d say this counts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 25
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO. I’ve been in a writing slump due to severe depression and anxiety for the past couple of months and I finally managed to produce something lol. This fic is extremely self indulgent and you can practically see me projecting hard on it but lol I needed to get the writing juices flowing again somehow. Anyways this has ageplay in it so if it is a squick for you I’d suggest skipping this fic. First chapter has non sexual ageplay but future chapters will have sexual content (rating will change in the future). 
> 
> EDIT: NSFW in Chapter 2
> 
> Special shoutout to y’all discord fucks who encouraged me. I love you all ❤️
> 
> Anyways, hope y’all enjoy!

The season hadn’t even properly begun yet and Victor already felt at the end of his tether. 

Choreographing a new routine for Yuuri as well as several for himself proved no easy feat, even for someone as experienced on the ice as he was. Putting his pen down he looked at the clock. It wasn’t even 7pm yet and he already felt drained. On their off day no less. God, getting to the rink tomorrow would be torture. Hopefully Yuuri was having a better time. Come to think of it, had he even seen him today? All he remembered was sitting at his desk in the morning and somehow the day just flew right by. He really must be getting old, he chuckled to himself picking up his pen once more. Oh well, the sooner he wrapped this up, the sooner he could- 

His ears pricked up at the sound of his door opening. 

“Daddy…”

Victor’s eyes shot up immediately, all thoughts of work abandoned.“Sweetheart?” he said softly, eyes focusing on the figure peeking out from behind the door. “Is something wrong?”

Yuuri looked at him helplessly, tears forming in his eyes. “I- I can’t-“

Quickly getting up, Victor walked over to him, enveloping the distressed boy in a hug. “ _ Malish _ ,” he said, keeping his voice as comforting as possible. “Do you need Daddy to take care of you?”

Yuuri’s breaths came erratically, feeling his anxiety claw at his chest. “Yes,” he managed, before dissolving into a puddle of tears, clinging on to Victor as he sobbed. 

“It’s all right,  _ moi sladkiy _ , it's gonna be alright. Daddy’s here now.” Victor’s heart hurt seeing the love of his life like this. He should have seen the signs really. Yuuri has drawn increasingly distant over the past few days, pushing himself even harder on the ice, and beating himself up way more than usual over his mistakes. Victor winced, cursing himself for being so blind. Holding the boy close, he shook his head. No point dwelling on that now. What mattered right then was taking care of Yuuri and making sure he got what he needed. 

Maneuvering him to their couch, Victor sat, letting Yuuri lean against him on his lap. The boy was almost in hysterics now, his sobs sounding like they were being torn from his throat. Stamping down on his own urge to cry, he held him close and began slowly rocking him back and forth. His hand played with his hair, rubbing soothing patterns into his scalp as he began to softly sing. His voice was nothing special really, but when Yuuri got like this, one of the best ways to comfort him was with a lullaby his mother used to sing to him back when he was a child. 

_ В сказке можно покачаться на луне _ _  
_ _ И по радуге промчатся на коне; _ _  
_ _ Со слонёнком подружиться, _ __  
_ И поймать перо Жар-птицы. _ _  
_ __ Глазки закрывай, баю-бай.

Eventually, Yuuri’s sobs started to slow down. Victor continued rocking him until Yuuri mumbled his name. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he said, holding him still. 

“Daddy,” whimpered Yuuri, clutching at Victor’s chest. “Please, I-”

“Shh, it’s ok baby boy,” said Victor soothingly, rubbing at his back. “Daddy’s got you, it’s ok.”

“M’sorry,” sobbed Yuuri, hiding his face in Victor’s shirt. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I told you to take whatever you need from me, whenever you need it, right? I’d say this counts. Now come _ dorogoi _ , let’s get you some dinner. What would you like?”

Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair, letting the younger man’s cries abate. After a while he asked quietly, “Yuuri? Can you answer Daddy, please? I’ll get you anything you want, sweetheart.”

Looking up, Yuuri sniffled, cheeks flushed a rosy pink, big brown doe eyes swimming with tears. “Daddy choose,” he mumbled, planting his face back in Victor’s now tear soaked T shirt. 

Victor laughed softly. “Alright baby boy. How about…” he hummed, pretending to think. “Mac and cheese? I’ll even make the gross American type my baby boy likes. How bout that?”

Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes. “And chicken nuggets?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course!” beamed Victor. “Why don’t we break out the dinosaur shaped ones tonight?”

Yuuri managed a smile, pressing a tear stained kiss to Victor’s cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.” he said quietly. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now can you hold on tight to Daddy? I’ll carry you to the kitchen.”

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor smiled, wrapping the younger man’s legs around his waist firmly before standing up. Walking to the kitchen, he gently put him down on the kitchen island. Yuuri whined as Victor moved away, hands outstretched as he reached for him again. “I’m sorry, baby,” laughed Victor softly. “I don’t think Daddy’s strong enough to cook and carry his sweet boy. I’ll be too distracted by your pretty face and end up burning the mac and cheese!” he said in faux shock, making Yuuri giggle. “So Daddy needs his baby boy to sit tight over here. Just for a little bit? Daddy promises he’ll be quick.”

Yuuri hummed, the beginnings of a pout on his face. Finally he huffed and his arms fell back to his sides. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” said Victor. “Now, let’s get this mac and cheese started, hm?”

Yuuri was quiet as Victor cooked, fidgeting with the hem of his oversized sweater while Victor hummed a song Yuuri recognized from the Russian children’s shows he’d watch to pick up the language quicker. The sound of Victor’s voice coupled with the comforting smell of mac and cheese and chicken nuggets soothed his frayed nerves and he felt himself slipping further and further into a familiar headspace, feeling unbelievably warm and content. 

“Yuuri?” Victor‘s gentle voice came as if from far away. “Time to eat now,  _ moi horoshiy _ .”

Yuuri’s eyes blinked open slowly. He didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep. Yawning, he stretched out his arms to Victor once again. 

“You needy thing,” laughed Victor, the sound bursting with adoration. Picking up the younger boy like he weighed nothing, he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Would you like to sit on Daddy’s lap tonight, sweetheart?”

Yuuri nodded, arms tightening his hold, like he was afraid Victor would leave. 

“Alright,  _ malish _ .” Awkwardly pulling out a chair with one hand, he sat, making sure Yuuri was comfortable on his lap. 

“Would you like Daddy to feed you?” he asked, pulling the bowl of pasta closer. 

Yuuri nodded once more, the flush on his cheeks deepening. 

“There’s no need to be shy about it, sweetheart,” comforted Victor. “Daddy loves taking care of you. Now come,” he said, bringing a spoonful of cheese covered noodles to his mouth. “Say ahh?”

Feeling a little bit playful, Yuuri clamped his lips shut, eyes sparkling with mischief, sticking his tongue out at Victor. 

“Naughty boy,” said Victor. He hummed, “Well if you don’t want mac and cheese, how about… an airplane?” Yuuri erupted into a fit of giggles as Victor attempted his best airplane impression, making the pasta filled spoon do a couple of semi loop de loops, before slipping past Yuuri’s now parted lips. 

“There we go, what a good boy I have.”

Dinner went by way too quickly, with Yuuri giggling and squirming in Victor’s lap at each of his playful jokes, continuing until the bowl was scraped clean. 

“Are you full, sweetheart?” asked Victor, rubbing Yuuri’s tummy. “Want Daddy to make more?”

Yuuri shook his head, yawning as he snuggled against Victor. 

“Sleepy baby,” cooed Victor, carding his fingers through coal black hair. “But it’s bath time, sweetheart. You can’t go to bed like this.”

Yuuri pouted. “Wan’ sleep,” he mumbled softly. 

“I know, darling. But good boys take a bath before bed. And my sweet angel is a good boy, isn’t he?”

Yuuri squirmed, flushing at Victor’s praise. “M’good,” he murmured, big brown eyes fixed on Victor. 

“I know.” Victor’s voice was full of tenderness, mirrored in his eyes as he looked at Yuuri. “Now come, Daddy will take care of your bath. You’ll be smelling sweet again in no time.”

Picking the boy up again, Victor took him to their bathroom and set him down on the edge of the bathtub. Turning on the taps, he reached for their collection of bubbly soaps. 

“What would you like darling? Apple pie or bubblegum?” he said, showing Yuuri the bottles. 

Yuuri thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip. Finally he pointed at the first bottle. 

“Apple pie for the apple of my eye,” quipped Victor, making Yuuri giggle once more. Pouring a capful of the liquid in, he turned back to Yuuri. 

“Arms up, darling,” he said. 

Yuuri obeyed, letting Victor take off his shirt. “Beautiful,” commented the older man, getting on his knees and planting a kiss on his belly, right on the stretch marks he knew Yuuri hated. “Can you lift your hips for me, love?”

Yuuri flushed as Victor took off his pants and underwear, leaving him bare. “What a pretty boy I have,” smiled Victor. “Come, hold Daddy’s hand before you get in. I don’t want you to slip.”

Once Yuuri was settled in the tub, Victor got started on washing his hair, careful not to get any shampoo into his eyes. Yuuri busied himself with the bubbles, giggling as he made all sorts of shapes to stack upon each other before they eventually fell apart. 

“Tilt your head back darling, I’m going to rinse your hair now.”

Closing his eyes, Yuuri hummed contentedly, feeling Victor wash away the suds in his hair, taking care to comb out all the tangles with his fingers. “Precious boy,” cooed Victor softly as he worked. “ _ Moi horoshiy _ .”

After letting Yuuri soak for a while, he gently cupped his face. “Come sweetheart, the water’s getting cold. Time to get out now.”

Yuuri obeyed without complaint, gripping Victor’s hand as he stepped out of the tub. After quickly washing the soap suds off him in the shower, Victor found the biggest fluffiest towel they had and wrapped Yuuri up in it. “Don’t want you to catch a chill now,  _ moi sladkiy _ .” he said, drying him off. 

Yuuri smiled sleepily, letting Victor guide him to their bedroom, sitting on their bed as Victor rummaged in their closet. After finding a clean set of pyjamas, Victor knelt at Yuuri’s feet once more, this time gently dressing him. Yuuri had never felt more at ease, his mind floating in a dream like space, content to let his strong, kind, amazing Daddy take care of him forever and ever. 

Once Yuuri was all dressed in his fluffiest set of pyjamas, Victor got to his feet. “Alright sweetheart, time for bed.” he said. “Let Daddy tuck you in?”

Yuuri nodded, mind blissfully blank as he got beneath the sheets. After making sure Yuuri was nicely tucked in, Victor joined him, letting the smaller boy snuggle up against him. 

“Yuuri?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

The spell momentarily broken by the sound of his name, Yuuri looked up. “Y-Yes, Vitya,” he slurred, words feeling unfamiliar to him all of a sudden. “Thank you.”

Reassured, Victor smiled. “Good boy,” he said, letting the veil fall back down on them once again. “Come, sleep now darling. Daddy will protect you.”

Yuuri yawned, eyes fluttering shut once more. “I love you, Daddy,” he mumbled, sleep quickly overtaking him. 

“Daddy loves you too sweetheart. Always and forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri,” said Victor sternly. “Daddy gave you an order. Come here, sweetheart?”
> 
> Yuuri came to him, steps small and fast, like a nervous bunny. Victor smiled, cupping his beloved’s face. “Would you like to sit on Daddy’s lap?” he asked softly, tapping his thigh. 
> 
> Yuuri nodded and climbed up on to him. This close Victor could see his darlings face properly. Yuuri really went all out today, putting on some light makeup that made him look even softer, light pink eyeshadow and blush, lips covered in sweet gloss. “What a pretty boy I have,” cooed Victor making Yuuri giggle. “The prettiest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I DIDNT THINK ID WRITE A NSFW CHAPTER BUT THE HORNY WOULDNT BE DENIED. 
> 
> Pls mind the tags!

The first time Yuuri admitted this particular kink to him had been quite a memorable night. With the season drawing to a close, Victor had wheedled him into joining him for a sneaky bottle of wine. That bottle had turned into two, which quickly turned into three and soon Victor found himself with a lap full of touchy-feely Yuuri, doing his utmost best to slide his hands up Victor’s shirt.

“Naughty thing,” he cooed, not doing anything to stop him.

Yuuri giggled, the sound drawing out to a moan as Victor kissed his neck. “I like it when you do that,” he slurred, eyes fluttering shut.

“What, kiss you?” laughed Victor, the sound warm against his skin.

“No,” mumbled Yuuri, trying to get his words to work. “Like it when- when you talk like that. Talk down to me.”

“Hm? Does my darling have a thing for humiliation then?”

“No not like that!” pouted the boy. “It’s like… when you talk to me like I’m small. Like- oh god, Vitya, like you’re big and in charge. Like, you’re my Daddy,” he finished, voice breathy.

Victor’s throat went dry, suddenly unable to form words.

“Oh?” murmured Yuuri, feeling something hard press against his ass. “Do you like it when I do that? Do you like it when I call you Daddy, Vitenka?”

Victor felt like he had downed three times more alcohol than he had. “W-What-“

“Daddy?” murmured Yuuri, cocking his head to the side. “What’s this?” he moaned, hips grinding even more against his dick. “Oh, it’s getting bigger, Daddy!”

“Y-Yuuri, please slow down,” he stammered. “I didn’t- I didn’t think you were the type-,”

“Hmm? I told you already, Vi-ten-ka,” he mumbled, drawing out each syllable of his name. “There’s a lot you don’t know yet. I just get shy, you know?” he giggled, the sweetest blush painting his cheeks. “Are you mad?” he said, waiting for Victor to respond.

“No!” blurted out Victor, almost accidentally throwing Yuuri off his lap. “No sweetheart, I’m just… surprised. I didn’t expect this from you at all.”

“Hmph,” pouted Yuuri, and oh _god_ Victor felt his dick throb at the sight. “That’s on you, Vitya. Better get over it quick, ‘cause right now I want this,” he said reaching between their bodies and giving Victor’s clothed dick a hard squeeze. “So? Are you gonna put it in me, Daddy?”

_Needless to say there wasn’t much more talking done that night_

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, with it came a hangover that reminded Victor he was nowhere near as young as he used to be. As he stumbled into the kitchen to make several helpings of the supposedly guaranteed hangover cure he’d learnt from Yura a while back, the memories of last night hit him like a freight train.

“Fuck,” he whispered, feeling his dick twitch in interest as he recalled what Yuuri told him. This was clearly something that warranted a proper conversation. Yuuri was…. painfully shy when it came to expressing his own desires and needs in the bedroom. He’d been getting better, taking more initiative and being a downright pillow prince at times but apparently there was even more to uncover.

Dumping the list of ingredients in the blender, Victor sighed as he watched it turn into a suspicious green sludge. Pouring out two glasses and grabbing a pack of Advil for good measure, he went back into their bedroom, where a Yuuri shaped lump lay under their blankets.

“Darling,” he said, poking his head under the blankets. “I need you to drink this. Do you want to eat? I can make you toast?”

Yuuri groaned, turning his head away. “Too bright,” he mumbled. “Go ‘way”

“No can do. You’ll thank me later.” Gently lifting the blankets off him, Victor helped an extremely grumpy Yuuri sit up, placing a glass and two pills in his hand. Yuuri took them, wincing as the green sludge slid down his throat. “The hell is in here?”

“Spinach, grapes, celery, bit of protein powder, some hot sauce… Yura swears it works.”

“I’m never drinking again,” mumbled Yuuri. “You put me up to this, I blame you entirely.”

“I accept that,” laughed Victor. “Come here,” he said, scooping Yuuri into his arms. “You know I love you right, sweetheart?”

“I love you too. Though you’re on thin ice right now,” smiled Yuuri.

“Fair. But you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Yuuri looked up in confusion. “Yeah?” His eyes widened. “Did- Did I say something last night?”

“Well,” Victor laughed sheepishly. “You could say that. You uh… you told me about a certain kink you might have.”

“Oh no no no no.” Yuuri hid his face in his hands. “Whatever I said just ignore it. I was drunk it doesn’t mean anything, I’m sorry if I freaked you out just please ignore it Vity-“

“Yuuri!” Victor cut in, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s ok, just breathe, darling. I’m not mad or anything. I just want to ask you some questions about it if that’s ok? Just so we’re on the same page? You don’t have to answer anything you’re uncomfortable with and you don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.”

Yuuri stayed silent for a bit, worrying his bottom lip. “Ok,” he said after a pause. “What do you want to know?”

“Thank you, my love.” Pressing a kiss to his temple Victor said, “You said you like to feel… small? Is that true?”

Yuuri flushed cherry red. “Y-Yeah. It’s weird, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s not weird,” interrupted Victor. “Don’t be ashamed of your own desires, my love. They’re perfectly healthy and I’m here to help you make them happen if I can. Do you think you could tell me a bit more? Just so I can understand?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, refusing to meet Victor’s eyes. “Ok, you know how my anxiety and depression get the better of me sometimes? I just worry so much all the time and I want it to just stop, even for a little while. It’s like…. things feel like… too much sometimes and I just want to be small again. I want you to take care of me and…” he swallowed, hiding his face in Victor’s chest. “And be my Daddy.”

“I see,” said Victor carefully. “So is this a non sexual thing?”

“It doesn’t have to be. There are times when I want it to be non sexual. Like when I have an anxiety attack and I want you to take care of me. I go into this headspace where everything’s ok and I know I’m safe because my Daddy will always protect me, you know?”

“I understand. This isn’t strange at all Yuuri. I’m glad you have a good coping mechanism and I’d be happy to help you whenever you need. Now, what about the uh, non-nonsexual parts? Is that something you’d like too?”

Yuuri nodded, clutching Victor tighter. “You know how I like it when you tie me up or handcuff me to the bed? Well, what I like about it is me giving up my control to you. This is kind of the same thing, only this time you’re my Daddy and your job is to protect and guide me whether through punishment or praise. I usually don’t want it if I’m going into this headspace after an anxiety attack or something. But there are other times when I just want to play and yeah sometimes that play involves me sucking your dick.” Yuuri flushed even redder as he realized what he said. “I’m sorry! You probably think I’m a pervert or something.”

“If you’re a pervert then so am I,” said Victor gently. “I’m happy that you trust me enough to share this with me, Yuuri. I’d love to try this out properly with you someday if you want.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. So, does this work like our other scenes?”

“Pretty much. We can talk about it beforehand and aftercare is a must. Also safewords and the color system still apply.”

“Well then,” smiled Victor. “I guess I have some reading up to do.”

* * *

Fortunately for Victor, he discovered he was very much into this whole thing. Being naturally inclined to making sure Yuuri was well cared for, this was definitely a step in a good direction.

Stirring his now cold tea, Victor glanced at the closed bedroom door. Yuuri had come up to him that afternoon asking for a scene. After going over the finer details, Victor gave Yuuri his favorite plug and told him to take a shower and get himself ready for later. Then Victor picked out some clothes for him from Yuuri’s special box. He had explained that these clothes helped him get into the correct headspace, letting him feel small. They mostly consisted of cute pastel pieces, all of which complimented Yuuri perfectly. After rummaging around a bit, Victor selected a cute button up top with a pink sailor collar, a short pink pleated skirt, sheer white thigh highs and a pair of white cotton panties with little bunny designs. Perfect for his little boy.

After setting everything out on the bed, Victor left their bedroom and waited outside. Yuuri would come out when he was ready, signaling the start of the scene. They had a rough idea of how the night was gonna go but Victor was more than happy to let Yuuri do as he pleased and he would play it by ear from that. This was mainly for Yuuri after all and Victor wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

His fingers drummed the countertop in impatience and anticipation, licking his dry lips as he waited. Eventually the door cracked open and two warm brown eyes peered out from the darkness.

“Sweetheart?” called out Victor softly. “Are you ready? Come here no need to be shy.”

Yuuri stepped out of the dark room, a pretty flush on his cheeks as he came into view. Victor had to hold back from gasping, his baby boy looked so pretty. The clothes fit him perfectly, showing off all his curves while making him look like the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. He looked so shy, knees bent inwards, eyes trained on the floor, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Yuuri,” said Victor sternly. “Daddy gave you an order. Come here, sweetheart?”

Yuuri came to him, steps small and fast, like a nervous bunny. Victor smiled, cupping his beloved’s face. “Would you like to sit on Daddy’s lap?” he asked softly, tapping his thigh.

Yuuri nodded and climbed up on to him. This close Victor could see his darlings face properly. Yuuri really went all out today, putting on some light makeup that made him look even softer, light pink eyeshadow and blush, lips covered in sweet gloss. “What a pretty boy I have,” cooed Victor making Yuuri giggle. “The prettiest.”

Yuuri hummed, squirming at the praise. “Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbled, burying his face in Victor’s neck.

“And so polite too,” continued Victor ruffling his hair. “Now tell me, what does my sweet boy want from his Daddy right now?”

“Mnn,” Yuuri mumbled, raising his head to look at him. “Kiss?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Victor leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. The kiss was sweet, almost innocent of not for the simmering heat he could feel just under the surface. There would be time to explore that further later. Right now, it was time to let Yuuri enjoy himself.

Pulling back, Victor smiled. “Thank you, baby. Now, what do you want to do?”

“M’gonna play games now, Daddy?” said the sweet thing.

“Alright, ten minutes ok sweetheart?”

Yuuri pouted. “One hundred minutes!” he said, crossing his arms.

Victor gasped in faux shock. “That’s far too many for a little thing like you!” he said, tapping his nose. “How about… 30 minutes. And I’ll bring you some strawberry milk. Is that alright?”

Yuuri hummed, nose scrunched as he thought about it. Finally he nodded, “Ok Daddy!”

“Good boy,” praised Victor. “Now run along, Daddy needs to finish his work.”

Yuuri hopped off his lap and ran off into the living room. Victor heard him giggle as he booted up his DS,the opening music of Animal Crossing soon filling the room. Victor couldn’t help but smile. He had been nervous the first time Yuuri and him had played like this but now stepping into his role as Yuuri’s Daddy came so easily to him. His little boy was so sweet and good, Victor wanted to do whatever he could to love and cherish him. He could be a bit of a brat at times but it was his job as a Daddy to gently guide him, teaching the sweet thing right from wrong.

Humming to himself, Victor did some light chores keeping an eye on the clock. After half an hour had passed, he poured out a cold glass of Yuuri’s favorite strawberry milk and brought it to the living room.

“Here you go dar-“ Victor stopped in his tracks. Setting the glass down on the coffee table, he frowned at the sight before him. Yuuri was sprawled out on the carpet, flat on his belly, legs up in the air as he played his game. There was just one thing missing.

“Baby boy,” said Victor patiently. “Where are your panties?”

Yuuri giggled, legs parting further. “Didn’t want them, Daddy.”

“Yuuri,” said Victor, trying to be stern. “Remember the rules? You’re supposed to put on everything Daddy puts out for you.”

Yuuri grinned. “I know, Daddy.”

“Oh do you now? Then you should know that this makes you a very naughty boy. And you know what happens to naughty little tarts like you right?”

Yuuri hummed, hips swaying enticingly. Sticking his tongue out at Victor, he went back to his game, barely hiding his giggles.

“Alright, if my baby boy wants to be naughty so be it.” Victor couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll be making dinner soon, sweetheart. Do you want chicken fingers or grilled cheese?”

“Hmm,” Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “Both!” he giggled.

“What a greedy little boy I have,” laughed Victor hand stroking over the firm curve of his ass, tapping on the plug nestled inside it. “A greedy little boy with eyes too big for his tummy, I think. Pick one, sweetheart. If you’re still hungry after I’ll make you more.”

“I want donuts. Chocolate ones!”

“No donuts tonight Yuuri. You’ve been far too naughty for that. If my baby boy isn’t going to choose, Daddy will decide for him? Do you want that Yuuri?”

“Daddy’s a meanie,” pouted Yuuri, even as he leaned further into Victor’s touch. “Chicken fingers.” he said finally. “Extra crispy.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Giving Yuuri’s ass a final tap, Victor got to his feet. His baby boy was such a bratty little thing sometimes but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t find it insanely cute. And even better was the anticipation of what awaited them both. It wouldn’t do to let such bratty behavior go unpunished after all.

* * *

  
  


“Yuuri,” called Victor. “Time to eat, darling boy.”

Yuuri came running into the kitchen, “Smells good, Daddy!”

“Thank you, baby.” smiles Victor. “Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes Daddy, see!” Yuuri proudly showed Victor his clean hands, still slightly damp from the sink.

“Good boy,” said Victor, making Yuuri preen.

“So can I sit on your lap, Daddy? Since I was good? Please Daddy?”

Victor smiled. God, his darling could be quite the clever one sometimes. “Of course _malish._ But you have to behave, alright?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously, cheeks flushed. His face broke out into a huge smile as Victor patted his lap in invitation. The boy hopped up onto his lap, squirming as he got comfortable, not so subtly grinding his ass on Victor’s crotch.

“Naughty thing,” gasped Victor. “Behave,” he said, giving him a light slap to his thigh.

“M’ just getting comfortable Daddy,” pouted Yuuri. “Am I distracting you?”

“You know you are, _malish_. This isn’t the time to play. Be a good boy and eat your food.”

“Fine,” pouted Yuuri, poking at his plate.   
  
Victor watched as Yuuri ate, occasionally pressing kisses to his nape, hands groping at his belly. He knew he shouldn’t, what kind of example was he showing his darling? But he couldn’t help himself. A lap full of giggly squirmy Yuuri would test the self control of many a man stronger than him, he was sure. And it wasn’t like Yuuri minded. The little thing hummed happily as Victor touched him, wriggling his hips as Victor’s fingers wandered closer and closer to the hem of his skirt. He wouldn’t go further though, his baby boy had been too naughty for that right now. But nothing was stopping him from taking his fill of his darling’s pretty little belly and thighs, all soft and sweet.

“Finished Daddy!” said Yuuri. “Can we play now?”  
  
Looking at his plate Victor frowned. “Yuuri,” he said sternly. “You didn’t touch your veggies.”

“Don’t want them.” said Yuuri petulantly.

“Finish your food properly, sweet boy.” said Victor. “Growing boys like you need to eat your veggies to grow big and strong.”

“But they’re gross!”

“They’re good for you,” said Victor simply.

Yuuri whined, looking unfairly adorable with his bottom lip stuck out. “Fine,” he said, arms crossed. “I’ll only eat them if Daddy feeds me.”

Sighing, Victor picked up Yuuri’s fork, loaded it with spinach and brought it to his mouth. “Alright, open wide.”

Yuuri ate his food without (much) fuss, too distracted by his Daddy’s firm grip. He squirmed, wanting his hand to move up just a little, to reach the throbbing between his thighs. But Victor’s hand remained firmly on his thigh, thumb rubbing at the skin there enticingly. The sooner he finished his food, the sooner he’d get his Daddy to play with him.

Once his plate was clean, Yuuri whined, “Can we play now, Daddy?”

“Almost, sweetheart. Daddy needs to do the dishes first. Can you go wait in the bedroom for me?”

Hopping off Victor’s lap Yuuri couldn’t hold back his excitement. “Ok. Hurry Daddy!” he said, about to run off.

“Oh Yuuri,” said Victor stopping him in his tracks. “Remember. No touching yourself.”

Yuuri pouted. “Fine!” he said, running off. Victor sighed, a dopey smile on his face. God knew his baby boy was a handful from time to time but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Picking up the dishes, he began clearing up, wanting to get to his darling as soon as he could.

* * *

  
  


Closing the bedroom door, Yuuri tumbled onto their bed. Silly Daddy caring more about the dumb dishes than him. He pouted, burying his face in Victor’s pillow, taking long deep breaths. God his Daddy smelled so good. He couldn’t help but feel all tingly whenever his Daddy’s scent was around, his little body getting all hot and bothered. His hand slipped up under his skirt, fingers curling around his cock.

“Daddy,” he whimpered into the pillow. He felt so sensitive, every touch feeling like wildfire. He knew he was being naughty and that Daddy would be upset but he couldn’t help but get excited at the thought. His Daddy could be so sweet to him but it was when he was all stern and strict that really made Yuuri giggle.

Getting on his back, Yuuri spread his legs. He continued playing with his dick, muffling his moans in his hand. What would his Daddy do when he came in and saw him like this, willfully disobeying him? He’d already spent the day being bratty, he knew he was in for a spanking. His dick spurted more precum at the thought.

“Daddy,” he mumbled, lips all soft and wet. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. He ground his ass into the mattress, rocking back against the plug in him. God he couldn’t wait for Daddy to slide it out and replace it with something much bigger. Maybe Daddy would let him taste his cock first, as a little treat. Yuuri licked his lips, craving the feeling of his cock in his mouth, stretching his lips so wide they hurt. And oh, what if Daddy used his throat? That would be very nice-

“Yuuri!”

A sharp voice broke Yuuri out of his thoughts. Victor stood in the doorway, arms crossed, face thunderous. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Yuuri’s hand flew from his dick. “I’m sorry!” he said, eyes beginning to well up with tears. “I- I couldn’t help it Daddy. I felt so lonely and you weren’t here and-“

“I don’t want your excuses, Yuuri,” said Victor quietly, closing the door behind him as he stepped inside. “Daddy gave you instructions and you deliberately disobeyed. What am I supposed to do with you?”

“M’sorry Daddy,” said Yuuri, tears spilling down his cheeks. His Daddy was so disappointed in him, he couldn’t help himself. “Please don’t be mad.”

Victor sighed, sitting down on the bed. “I’m not mad, sweet one. I’m hurt. You know Daddy gives you these rules for your own good, right? Daddy just wants his baby boy to be good. Now, it’s ok, there's no need to cry.” he said, ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “I know my baby boy will try harder next time.”

Yuuri sniffed, giving Victor a smile. “I will Daddy!”

“Good boy. But darling, don’t think I’ve forgotten. You’ve been a little tart all day haven’t you? I’m afraid that cute little bottom of yours needs a spanking.”

Yuuri shook his head vehemently. “No!” he said, even as he inched closer to Victor.

“Over my lap, Yuuri,” said Victor, his tone even. “Now.”

Yuuri sniffled as he did as he was told, making sure to rub against Victors crotch as he settled into place.

“Whore,” remarked Victor, giving him a light slap to his thigh. “Already so hard. You’re not supposed to enjoy this, you know?”

“M’not!” said Yuuri tearfully. “I don’t want spanks. Please Daddy? I said I was sorry. I won’t do it again!”

“I know you won’t, baby,” said Victor rubbing his thigh soothingly. “But you broke Daddy’s rules. You know I can’t let that slide. Take your punishment like a big boy and Daddy will reward you later, ok?”

Yuuri let out a sob before nodding his head. “Be gentle, Daddy?” he whispered, craning his head to look at him. Victor smiled, the twinkle in the boys eye telling him all the things his words didn’t. Oh no, he would not be gentle tonight, and Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Of course, pretty boy.” Victor flipped up Yuuri’s skirt, exposing his plush bottom, all pale and pink and ready for his palm. “Let’s see. 5 spanks for not wearing your panties, another 5 for being bratty during dinner and a nice round 10 for touching yourself without permission. I think that sounds reasonable, don’t you?”

“That’s too many!” pouted Yuuri. “Daddy’s mean!”

“Should I add another 5 for backchat, darling?”

Yuuri whined but held his tongue.

“Thought so,” laughed Victor. “Alright, get ready sweetheart.”

Rubbing the smooth skin of Yuuri’s ass, Victor raised his palm, bringing it down quickly on Yuuri’s bare skin. Yuuri flinched, more from surprise than pain.

“Color?” came Victor’s quiet voice.

Yuuri swallowed. “G-Green.”

Victor smiled. “Only nineteen more to go then.”

Yuuri’s sobs grew increasingly louder as Victor spanked him, giving him barely any space to breathe. His hands were fisted the bedsheets in front of him, his cock painfully hard as he rocked against Victor’s lap.

“D-Daddy it hurts!” sobbed Yuuri.

“It’s supposed to hurt, baby boy. How else will you learn your lesson, hm? Now be brave sweetheart, you’re almost done, alright? If you want to stop, use your words.”

Yuuri understood Victor clearly, pressing his lips together in response. He definitely didn’t want this to stop as much as his cries suggested otherwise. Satisfied, Victor brought his palm down again, the sharp sound reverberating across the room.

Yuuri sobbed as Victor spanked him one last time, his poor bottom stinging in pain.

“There we go, all done,” soothed Victor. “You took your punishment so well, my darling. Such a good boy. Come, let’s get you comfortable.”

Victor helped Yuuri off his lap, gently placing him on his back against the pillows. He knelt between his spread legs, hovering over him. Yuuri’s arms immediately snaked around his chest, pulling him close, making Victor chuckle.

“Precious thing,” he murmured, kissing the tears away from his cheeks. “I think my darling deserves a treat now, doesn’t he?”

Yuuri whined, rubbing his still hard cock against Victor’s own. “Daddy,” he gasped. “It feels funny.”

“Oh? Do you like it when Daddy touches you like this?” murmured Victor, hand sliding up Yuuri’s skirt to play with his cock. “Does it feel good baby?”

Yuuri nodded, gasping as Victor’s talented hand stroked him. “Feels good. But- But I want Daddy to feel good too!”

“What a sweet baby boy I have,” smiled Victor. “Daddy will take his pleasure in time. Just let Daddy touch you a little, alright?”

Yuuri nodded, spreading his legs even wider. Victor’s strokes were even, thumb playing with the head, spurting pre cum everywhere. “So wet,” teased Victor. “Are you sure you’re not a baby girl?”

Yuuri flushed, squirming as Victor took his full of his body, greedy eyes raking over him. “Come, let me see your pretty tits, darling,” he said, unbuttoning the boy’s blouse.

Yuuri shivered as Victor slid the fabric off his shoulders, leaving him bare except for his skirt. “Such a pretty boy,” praised Victor, his hands traveling up his body, coming to a stop at his soft nipples. “So cute and pink.” he murmured, thumbs rubbing at them, turning them into peaks.

“Daddy,” whimpered Yuuri. “Please…. my cock. It hurts. I wan’ Daddy inside.”

“Hm?” Victor pressed two quick kisses to the boy’s nipples. “Sorry darling, you’re just so distracting. I could play with you all night. Does my baby need Daddy’s cock?”

Yuuri nodded, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. “Here Daddy,” he said, showing off his reddened ass and the shiny pink buttplug nestled between his cheeks.

“Alright sweetheart, Daddy’s teases you enough, hm? Come let me take care of you,” he said, gripping the plug firmly. “Deep breaths ok?”

Sliding the plug out, Victor set it aside. “Still so tight, darling,” he breathed, slipping two fingers inside him. “Just for Daddy.”

Yuuri squirmed as Victor fingered him open, crying out as he slipped a third digit in. “Wan’ your cock,” he pouted. “Please? I was good!”

“Yes you were sweetheart, but Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you, ok?” Leaning down Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s own, tongue slipping inside the boy’s mouth. God his baby tasted amazing, like sugar and candy and all sorts of sweet things, he could never get enough. His fingers stretched Yuuri quickly, his cock throbbing in impatience as he imagined sliding into his warm wet heat.

“Daddy…” Yuuri whined impatiently. “M’ready. Put it in!”

“Impatient thing,” scolded Victor playfully, pulling his fingers out. “Alright sweetheart, get ready.”

Positioning himself between Yuuri’s legs, he pressed his cock against his eager hole. “Deep breaths now, darling, Daddy’s coming in.”

Yuuri whimpered as he was breached, nails digging into the skin of Victor’s back. His Daddy was so big every time felt like the first time all over again. His back arched as Victor’s cock drove in deep, hitting what felt like all his sweet spots at once.

“Please!” he gasped, the stretch sending both pleasure and pain coursing through him. “More!”

Victor gritted his teeth as he focused on not coming so soon. His cock was barely halfway in the boy and he was barely hanging on as it was. “Darling, hold on. Daddy will give you as much as you need.” Pressing in further, Victor’s grip on Yuuri tightened, fingers digging into those deliciously plump thighs as he buried himself in his heat.

After what felt like a lifetime, Yuuri felt Victor’s hips brush against his ass. Looking down he gasped. “Daddy’s so deep inside me,” he mumbled, fingers rubbing against the bulge Victor’s cock made on his belly.

“How is it, baby?” said Victor, trying to catch his breath.

“So big… Feels good.”

“I’m glad, darling. Daddy’s going to move now, is that alright?”

Yuuri nodded, arms tightening around Victor’s neck. “I love you Daddy,” he said, pressing a giggly kiss to the tip of Victor’s nose.

“God,” Victor breathed, hips beginning to thrust in and out of the boy. “You’ll really be the death of me, you sweet little thing.”

“Ah!” Yuuri cried out as Victor’s fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Daddy! It’s too much!”

“You’ll take what Daddy gives you, Yuuri.” Victor picked up his pace, his cock driving punishingly into the boy. “God, darling you feel so good!”

Yuuri’s cries and Victor’s moans filled the room, both lost in each other as Victor’s thrusts became more erratic. Yuuri’s cock was so hard it hurt, a steady stream of precum dripping onto his belly.

“Daddy m’close!” he sobbed, pleasure overtaking him.

“It’s alright darling. Come for me, let me see you. Come for Daddy, Yuuri!”

Yuuri gasped, his back arching as he fell off the precipice he’d been dangling from, ribbons of cum spurting from his cock. “Daddy!” he cried, stars exploding behind his eyes as pleasure consumed him.

“Yuuri!” Victor wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Yuuri’s orgasm around his cock sending him barreling off that same cliff. He moaned as he filled Yuuri up with his seed, warm and thick, some of it leaking out around them.

As they both came down, Victor pressed kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yuuri?” he rasped. “Are you back with me, my love?”

Taking a few moments to breathe, Yuuri nodded. “Thank you ,” whispered Yuuri, clutching onto Victor tightly. “I… I really needed that.”

“I know, my love.” said Victor, pressing kisses to his forehead. “Are you feeling ok? Are you sore?”

“No no, I’m fine. Need a shower though. And you’re rubbing cold cream on my ass right after.”

“I suppose I am.” laughed Victor softly. “Come, I’ll carry you to the tub.”

“Five more minutes?” said Yuuri, snuggling into his chest. “Please?”

“Of course.” Victor smiled. How could he ever say no to his darling boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
